Happy Birthday Thalia!
by Keeper2023
Summary: Happy Birthday Thalia! (Thalia's birthday is 12/22 FYI) Jason and Percy plan a birthday party for Thalia and it gets out of control. There's glitter, trees, and Percy and Jason both get tackled by Thalia.


Jason's POV

When I woke up I had a notification on my phone (Leo made a demigod safe phone (at least he told us they were safe)). I totally forgot tomorrow was Thalia's birthday! I quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. I made the mistake of telling Percy about Thalia's birthday.

"We should do something! What kind of party do you think she'd want?", Percy asked.

"I think she'd want a tree themed one!", I answered. I could already tell where this was going.

"Yes, and maybe a punk theme?", I said.

"YES, let's meet in my cabin after breakfast to plan this!", Jason said.

After breakfast, the Percy and I ran off to the Poseidon cabin to finish plotting out Thalia's birthday. We left Piper and Annabeth alone and in our absence, they talked about how badly our plan was going to go.

"They're going to anger a god or something!", Annabeth exclaimed.

"I know, but shouldn't we be used to there plans at this point. Do you remember when they threw a party for Mr. D and the grape juice incident?", Piper commented.

"Yeah, I do. We should probably go help them so they don't burn down the world.", Annabeth said.

"You're right.", Piper answered.

They jogged off to the Poseidon cabin. When they walked into the cabin, they were greeted by glitter. Not just some glitter but, glitter EVERYWHERE. It looked like a glitter bomb went off.

"Woah, what happened here?", Piper asked.

"Well, we thought Thalia might enjoy a punk themed party and we made some decorations and thought it needed some glitter.", I started.

"And you know glitter, once you use some, the rest of it goes everywhere. Also, glitter never leaves.", Percy explained. At this point both boys had huge grins on their faces; Their girlfriends were also very annoyed at them.

Annabeth using her Athena genes, decided to try to save this trainwreck. Besides, Annabeth wanted to see Thalia again. So, with Annabeth in control, they spent the rest of the afternoon planning. Piper organized food and Annabeth picked music and booked the dining hall for the event. The boys were fooling around with the decorations. At some point, Leo walked in and started playing with some candles he found (fire was involved). At around 4, everything was planned and ready for tomorrow, except they hadn't invited Thalia yet.

Annabeth's POV

I decided the best way to contact Thalia was with an Iris message. I threw a drachma into some mist and contacted Thalia. I let Jason take over from there. I didn't hear what he said, but he said that Thalia would be there. I hung out with Percy for the rest of the day.

The next day I was woken up by some clamor. I rolled out of bed to check it out. Outside I saw Jason and Percy running from Thalia. I went over to Thalia and apparently, Jason told her there was an emergency. I let her chase down Jason, but I chased Percy down myself. I snuck up behind him and flipped him over. He was in hysterics. He jumped back up and leaned in to kiss me, but I flipped him over again and walked away.

"Come on Annabeth! It was Jason's idea!", Percy yelled as I walked away. I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. His sea green eyes followed me as I looked for Thalia.

I found Thalia tackling Jason while Jason was pleading for her to stop. Once she was satisfied, she released Jason and came over to me.

"I hope you didn't have any part in this! I thought that this was a real emergency!", Thalia yelled.

"I only helped a little, I helped keep them on track. They weren't very focused.", I explained.

"They're a perfect example of why I'm a hunter and gave up the presence of men.", Thalia grumbled.

"Yeah, well Percy's lucky I can't be mad at him for long, or else he'd be running.", I commented.

"Nice to see you again, and even at a time that the world isn't at stake! Thanks for keeping Jason and Percy under control. Without you, there would probably be trees and glitter everywhere!", Thalia said.

"We don't have anything for your birthday planned until later, so you're welcome to hang out with me or you can roam camp for a while. Oh, Happy Birthday by the way!", Annabeth said.

"Thanks, I think I'll be in the weapons area. Are we having the traditional capture the flag game? I can tell the hunters to prepare for that."

"Yes, actually most of what we planned was capture the flag." Thalia walked off and I went back to the Athena cabin to get dressed.

The hunters sat at the Artemis table for breakfast and went over strategies for capture the flag. I hung out with Percy, Jason, and Piper until dinner. We ate in the decorated pavilion and after we all went to get ready for capture the flag.

The hunters grabbed their bows and the campers got their armor on. We walked to the woods and started the game. Kayla and I were on guard. Kayla saw a hunter approaching and went to disarm her. While she was occupied, two hunters snuck up on me and captured the flag and ran off silently. I didn't even realize it until I heard shouts from other campers.

I found Thalia and lead the campers back to the pavilion for her party. There was food and Fall Out Boy playing in the background. Everything was going fine Thalia even seemed to be enjoying herself. Percy and Jason brought out the cake. It was dark purple and black and was chocolate flavored. We sang happy birthday (Camp Half-blood style). We ate cake and later I saw Thalia talking to Nico. After the war with Gaea, Nico seemed to be happier and I was glad for him. I wondered what they were talking about, but I was distracted by Percy sneaking up behind me and picking me up.

"Put me down!", I yelled.

"Never, you're not getting away from me.", Percy replied. I laughed while he carried me out of the pavilion. Once we were under the stars, he put me down, grabbed my hand and walked down to the lake.

The moon was reflecting off the lake and I could see a glitter in Percy's eyes.

"I wanted to show you how beautiful the lake is with a full moon.", He said.

"It's beautiful, Percy!", I said.

"Just like you.", He replied. He planted a kiss on my cheek and sat down. I sat down next to him and we stared at the stars. At some point, we got up and went back to the party. I saw Thalia talking to Nico and Will. I went over to Thalia, as Nico and Will walked away.

"What were you talking to them about?"

"Nico told me that Will and he are dating.", Thalia said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah. He said that he thought, I would be the most okay with it. Since after the war, we've started talking and we have had some similar experiences, being children of the big three.", She said. I smiled at her and saw Will and Nico across the room talking to Will's siblings.

"I'm glad that after the wars, people are happy again. I think that even after our losses, we can still be happy after.", I said.

"The hunters have some new members too. They seem to be having fun tonight. Thank you for the party!", Thalia said.

"I'm glad we got to see each other again when the world isn't at stake.", I said.

"I think it's time for the hunters to leave. Artemis needs us. Thanks again! See you soon.", Thalia said.

She went off to hunt down the hunters, spread throughout camp and go back to Artemis. Everyone had fun that night and enjoyed themselves. The hunters left and the campers went to bed. I said goodnight to Percy. Nico came over and told me that he and Will were dating and I didn't tell him Thalia already told me. Everyone dispersed into there cabins and the camp was quiet.


End file.
